


the perfect present

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, Umbrellas, also surprise name reveal i guess aha, bc i needed someone to sell adrien the gift and my name was french already, featuring the writer's self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: it's their first anniversary, which means adrien goes to find marinette a present.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	the perfect present

**Author's Note:**

> written for the adrienette zine, which you can read [here](https://issuu.com/adrienette-fanzines/docs/in_20the_20rain_20_e2_80_94_20an_20adrienette_20zi)! beta-ed by the wonderful [DoughnutsForever](https://ao3.org/users/DoughnutsForever) ([tumblr) <3](https://doughnuts-5ever.tumblr.com)

It was a bright, sunny day in Paris. Everything seemed well. And yet a certain Adrien Agreste was utterly, hopelessly lost.

"Ack— so sorry!"

Adrien winced as the middle-aged man he had bumped into glared at him, the man rubbing his side and turning on his heel to walk away without so much as a word in response. 

Adrien hadn't seen him coming, distracted as he was. Which had led to that accidental crash.

Plagg cackled from the inside of his jacket. "Nice job, kid. First you couldn't find a present. Now you can't even find your way!"

Adrien sighed, dragging a hand through his golden locks. (Somewhere in the distance a fangirl squealed.) "Don't remind me, Plagg," he mumbled glumly, looking so unlike his usual, cheerful self.

And it was all Marinette's fault.

… Okay, maybe he shouldn't have worded it that way. She'd probably smack him senseless if she heard him say that. 

At the thought of that, a small chuckle escaped Adrien's lips. Yep. Definitely should've worded it differently. It was a good thing she couldn't read his mind.

Anyways, what he'd  _ meant  _ to say was, it was all because he still couldn't find a gift for his and Marinette's anniversary. Today marked one whole year they'd spent together. 

One whole year with her—in and out of the mask. One whole year enjoying her warm presence and her soft kisses. One whole year filled with so much love he felt his heart was overflowing.

It was just too bad that he'd probably end up late to their anniversary date later. Because he just couldn't find the perfect gift to give her. And heaven  _ forbid _ he show up present-less!

"Hey! Watch where you're going, young man!"

Adrien jerked out of his thoughts, surprised—

—just in time to avoid walking straight into a lamp post. 

Oops.

"Ah. Didn't see that..." Adrien turned around, rubbing his neck sheepishly. His eyes landed on a woman who stood at a sidewalk kiosk. She was the only person who was still around—the man he'd bumped into earlier was long gone by now—so Adrien assumed it was she who had warned him. 

Adrien walked up to her, smiling gratefully. He tried to ignore the soft, muffled laughter coming from his jacket. "Thanks for warning me, ma'am," he said. 

"You should always stay alert. Especially out on the streets!" The woman's scolding tone made him cringe in shame. "That would've been the second time you'd gotten bumped! Get your head out of the clouds, for goodness' sake."

"Sorry, ma'am," he said meekly. He struggled to ignore his kwami's steadily increasing laughter once again. 

"Well, you've avoided that particular disaster now." She fixed him with a serious stare. "Just be more careful next time."

Adrien swallowed, feeling a little intimidated. "Yes, ma'am—"

He could scarcely get the words out before she interrupted him. "And stop with that 'ma'am' nonsense. Call me Simone." 

"Okay, m— Simone." Adrien smiled. "I'm Adrien."

Thankfully, Plagg seemed to have gotten his laughter under control by that time. Adrien didn't think he could've restrained himself from snapping at Plagg if the kwami had continued chortling so raucously.

Simone returned his smile. "Nice to meet you, Adrien. Now, may I interest you in some umbrellas?"

Adrien perked up. "Umbrellas?"

"Yes, umbrellas." Simone waved a hand over the colorful array splayed out neatly on the counter, settling easily into a cheery, customer service persona. "We've got compact ones, automatic ones, and the more old-fashioned ones. In nearly every shade of the rainbow!"

Adrien's eyes roamed, dazzled by the sheer variety of hues and patterns and types. He'd never expected  _ umbrellas _ to be this plentiful in designs. Which, in hindsight, was a little stupid. If there were a million different pairs of shoes, why wouldn't there be umbrellas?

Simone kept up a running commentary as he surveyed her collection of wares. "That one hasn't ever been tried out by any of my customers, which just blows my mind! It looks old, but it's a really good umbrella. Sturdy, too."

Adrien nodded, humming thoughtfully. Could he maybe find a present for Marinette here? After all, they'd first become friends under the shelter of an umbrella.

Simone chattered on, pointing out and remarking on different umbrellas. But Adrien was already drifting away, lost in a vividly remembered memory. One that he felt he could never possibly forget.

_ The sound of rain reverberated in his bones. The thick, roiling clouds smothered the sun to a distant flicker, shrouding the school steps with gloom.  _

_ And yet nothing could have detracted from the glow of this newly forged friendship. _

_ His umbrella abruptly closed over her head, showering him with stray droplets of water. Startled laughter escaped his mouth. When she peeked out from underneath, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he thought, somewhere in the back of his head, that she looked cute.  _

"Oh, that one! That's got really good sun protection. You could go into the sun with only that as your shield and survive."

Adrien jolted, Simone's energetic voice pulling him back to the present. He looked down to see his hands had landed on a plain black umbrella. Simple, unassuming. And rather similar to that same umbrella he'd given  _ her _ , on that fateful day that seemed to be lifetimes ago.

He looked up, and laughed at the playful smirk on the woman's face. "Into the sun? Have you got any testimonials?"

"Well, Adrien, you could always be the first," Simone shot back, grinning.

That made him grin back. "Can I at least try it out before I attempt to go sun-diving?"

"Normally I would say no, but…" Simone shrugged. "Today's been a slow day, business-wise. So sure. Go ahead."

Adrien beamed. "Thanks!"

Reaching down, he plucked the umbrella from the counter, taking a moment to feel its weight in his hands. It was a standard style umbrella, long and slender and starkly black. Much like the one he used to own. Much like the one he'd given Marinette.

Adrien couldn't help the soft smile that came to his lips at the fond memory. Even after all these years, he still felt so much warmth at the mere thought of that particular moment. 

Plagg shifted inside his overshirt, and Adrien shook his head in a tiny motion. It wouldn't do to keep drifting off. He was here to search for gifts, not daydream. 

Simone raised an eyebrow, noting his sudden smile and abrupt silence. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Ah, sorry!" Adrien fumbled for the latch, pressing gently on the little button as he opened the umbrella.

It unfolded easily, the mechanism obviously well oiled. It unfolded the way a ladybug's wings did—and to his surprise, it had the colors to match, inside.

"Oh— it's red…" was his half-dazed response.

The design immediately brought to mind Ladybug—black and subtle red much like her colors. (Except Ladybug's red was  _ nowhere _ near as subtle as that.)

He could practically hear Marinette's tinkling laugh as she flicked his bell, her mask-covered face lined with a soft look that could reduce him to a puddle. Could practically feel the sharp, fleeting pain of her jabbing her elbow into his stomach, all because he'd cracked another horrible pun. Could practically see the fiery determination she wore on her face like a second mask—one that set his heart ablaze.

He might have gotten lost in yet another daydream, had it not been for the interruption that was Simone's worried voice.

"Is that meant to be a good thing, or a bad thing?" 

Adrien's eyes widened, his head whipping sideways to find Simone frowning, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No! No, I just— What I meant was, it looks good!" Adrien hastily said, trying to reassure her. "I just didn't expect it to be red. Reminded me of something."

Simone smiled teasingly, now that her concerns had been alleviated. "You mean some _ one _ ? Mmm… Ladybug, perhaps?"

Adrien flushed. "N— no," he stammered. "Of course not."

Simone let out an unbelieving laugh. "Suuuure."

Adrien spluttered. "It's not what you think! I— I have a girlfriend!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yep. She's actually why I'm out shopping."

"Fine, fine. You win." Simone rolled her eyes. "Is it her birthday today? Anniversary?"

Adrien nodded again. "Today's our first anniversary."

"Ah, I see." A fond smile graced Simone's lips. "Young love. How sweet."

Heat crept up the back of Adrien's neck. "Th— thanks?" he said with uncertainty.

Simone laughed. "It's a shame there aren't more of your kind. The world would benefit from a good dose of pure goodness."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I know a lot of good people—people who are even kinder than me. Are you sure about that?"

"Well, perhaps you're right. Perhaps." Simone sighed. "It's getting rather late. I don't suppose you have an anniversary dinner with your young lady?"

Adrien's eyes widened. Oh, crap. "What time is it?" he asked anxiously. He'd accidentally left his phone behind at the mansion.

Simone chuckled. "Late, for sure. Here, let me bag the umbrella—"

An almighty clap of thunder let loose, cutting Simone off. And then, immediately after, a deluge of biting rain came crashing down from the heavens.

Adrien thanked his lucky stars that he stood under her kiosk's overhang.

"I guess you won't need to wrap that up anymore," he said, with a rueful smile. "Thanks, Simone. How much?"

* * *

After a quick exchange of coins, and a promise to visit again, Adrien finally left for Marinette's, feeling the rain slam against the umbrella's fabric like liquid bullets. He hoped Simone's umbrellas were as sturdy as she had looked.

He also hoped Plagg's bad luck wouldn't rub off on him on the way home.

By the time Adrien finally arrived at Marinette's, gift in tow, he was nearly fifteen minutes late for their anniversary date.

They hadn't planned anything fancy—although Adrien would've  _ loved _ to go all out for her—so he didn’t have to worry about a change of clothes. Which was relieving… because Adrien, though shielded from the worst of the rain by the umbrella, had mud splattered over his sneakers and ankles. Some of the mud was even splashed onto his shirt - the work of a car that had passed him by while he had been jogging on the sidewalk. He was rather dirty, to say the least.

But Adrien refused to stop by the manor to clean himself and be any more late than he already was. So here he stood in front of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, the rain thrumming against the awning above him while he shook the droplets from what was meant to be Marinette’s present. Sighing, he tried to fold it as neatly as he could. Maybe he could still salvage it.

The light clicked on inside the bakery, and before he could even finish drying off the umbrella, Sabine burst through the front door, towel in hand.

“If you stay there any longer, you’re going to get sick, Adrien!”

Adrien bowed his head and thankfully took the towel. "Sorry…"

But then, much to Sabine's dismay, Adrien grabbed the umbrella from where he'd put it on the counter, and proceeded to use the towel  _ on the umbrella. _

She stared on in stunned disbelief as the lovesick boy wiped off the last of the rain.

"Adrien…"

He looked up, all innocence. "Mhm?"

A shaky laugh bubbled from Sabine's lips."Why didn't you use it on yourself?"

"I— Oh." Adrien laughed. "Oh yeah."

At that, she started laughing in earnest, as Adrien grinned sheepishly. 

"Silly boy," Sabine chided. She reached over to ruffle his damp hair. "I'll get you another towel."

* * *

By the time Adrien had finally dried himself up, he was officially twenty-five minutes late.

He scrambled up the steps eagerly, umbrella in his grasp and heart in his hands.

Adrien could barely control his giddy excitement. It felt like how it had in the beginning—how it had felt when they'd first discovered their identities and grown ever closer in the wake of the reveal. It felt like butterflies in the stomach and pink bubbles in the air. It felt like golden light and fluffy sweet pastries and honeyed kisses.

He wouldn't be too surprised if he caught himself bouncing up and down. Excitement like this was  _ exhilarating _ . It had been way too long since he'd felt this unique blend of anticipation, giddiness, and a little bit of nerves.

Adrien pushed up the trapdoor and peeked into Marinette's room. Distantly, he registered an annoyed, damp Plagg swooping out of his jacket as he grinned at Marinette.

"Happy first anniversary, m'lady!"

She whirled around, a smile breaking out on her face. "Happy first anniversary," she sang. Marinette stepped away from her desk and went over to him as he climbed into the room.

Before he could say another word, Marinette kissed him lightly, stealing his breath. Even after being treated to her kisses for one whole year, he still felt the fireworks that fizzled whenever she kissed him.

When she pulled away, he couldn't help but pout a little. Marinette laughed. "Later," she promised, a smile on her lips.

"Fine," he grumbled. Suddenly, he brightened, remembering the umbrella. Adrien offered her the present with a twinkle in his eye. "Here's an anniversary gift. Sorry if it's still damp… it started raining and… well, I ended up using it." 

Marinette took it and let out a sound of delight. "This… it looks just like the umbrella you gave me!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Marinette grinned. "Of course,  _ chaton _ . Thank you."

She made to pack it away, but before she could, Adrien's hands shot out to stop her.

"Wait, let me show you something." Adrien placed his hands on the umbrella, over hers. Gently, he guided her hand to unlatch the lock, then opened the umbrella, their fingers skimming over the cool metal rod as the black cloth unfurled over their heads like a ladybug opens its wings. But it wasn't  _ all _ black, as he knew she was about to find out. 

Marinette gasped. "This..."

Adrien let a small smirk appear on his face at her admiring expression. "Like it, princess?"

"Yes, I love it," she said in hushed tones. Marinette pried her hand out from under his and touched the cloth with the tips of her fingers. It was smooth and silky to the touch. "Where'd you get it?"

"I wandered through this open air bazaar and found that." Adrien chuckled. "Of course, the bazaar's temporarily closed now, 'cause of the rain."

Marinette giggled. "At least you managed to get here fairly dry."

"All thanks to this umbrella here," he replied, reveling in the fond glances she threw the gift's way. And his, too. Adrien watched as her eyes trailed over his figure, taking in his wind-tossed hair and rumpled clothes, all the way down to his muddy sneakers.

Marinette let out another laugh. Raising an eyebrow, she shot him an incredulous smile. "And yet you still got your sneakers all dirty, you dork! You're going to get mud all over my room," she chided, planting her hands on her hips.

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "Whoops. Sorry."

"You better be," she huffed. Adrien had to bite back another laugh—he could tell she was struggling to keep a straight face.

He decided to save them both from laughing fits the best way he knew how.

"Anyways…" 

Adrien grinned innocently.

"I thought I was promised more kisses?"

Marinette blinked, disbelief painted on her face. "Seriously?" 

And then she grinned, crouching down to set the umbrella on the floor as a small chuckle escaped her lips. "You're  _ such _ a dork, my silly kitty."

She still kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [apopcornkernel](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com)!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
